1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical appliance for cooking food and more particularly to an appliance for pressure cooking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cookers used for cooking food under pressure exist in the public domain. These cookers require an outside source of heat (provided, for example, by an electric range). The cooker comprises a valve that is pressure calibrated in such a way as to regulate the pressure prevailing inside the cooking chamber.
Electric pressure cookers are also disclosed in Chinese patent # 1522636 and Japanese patent # 2006325843. These appliances essentially comprise a casing in which are housed an inner vessel and an outer vessel. The inner vessel is for cooking food. The outer vessel constitutes the heating chamber for the inner vessel. Electric pressure cookers usually comprise a lid hinge-mounted on the casing. The lid is locked onto the inner vessel in such a way as to ensure an increase in pressure for cooking the food.
After cooking the food, the inner vessel is very hot. In order to recover the cooked food, it is necessary to use either a detachable hook or handhold to remove the inner vessel from the appliance, or to remove the food from the inner vessel with a utensil (spoon, fork, etc.).
It is also preferable to put food in the appliance with the inner vessel already placed in the casing. Once the inner vessel is filled with food, it becomes difficult to manipulate because it possesses only a simple rim as a result of the design.